When Stars Shine
by Me x Mrs. lovett
Summary: ‘the stars are shining again now you’re here’ that’s what was Nellie thought when she saw an new Sweeney for the first time! He wanted to do everything for her But, she is really Carefull! An Toddet FanFiction
1. Chapter 1: The Same Old Thing

Nellie was working in the pie shop  
it wasn't busy  
but it never was!  
she just wanted some action in her life  
she felt kind of lonely  
she had dreams about her and an handsome man  
who just loved her for who she was  
not only because he thought she looked hot  
but because he loved the inside!  
She felt so stupid  
the last few man just wanted to be with her because she was so beautiful  
why did she always get fooled by that kind of man?  
When would come her prince charming?  
Never?  
She knew she was too picky  
she never let any man in!

'Hello can I help you' she asked to a woman who wore an red dress  
'Yes two meat pies please' she said with an weird sounding voice  
Nellie took two meat pies and gave them  
'Here you go' she said and took the money the woman paid

This is the only thing what she did whole day  
just selling meat pies  
nothing less nothing more!  
she looked out the window it was rainy  
but that wasn't weird  
she just felt so happy when it rained  
it always made her feel so calm  
everybody hated rain except she  
she just wanted to go outside and dance in the rain  
but she couldn't  
she needed to stay

She wanted to break the rules  
but she needed the money  
no one wanted to rent the room upstairs  
it wasn't what they wanted  
and almost no one bought a meat pie  
everybody thought they were disgusting  
she didn't know she never tried one

As soon night fell  
Mrs. Lovett looked at the stars  
they weren't as bright as she knew they used to be  
she walked to bed  
and felt asleep


	2. Chapter 2: Alone

She cried  
no one could hear her  
her eyes where blinded  
she couldn't see anything  
the tears made her blind  
she didn't want to be pitiful  
she didn't need that!  
Even though she was wide awake  
she would wait in the darkest and coldest night for her prince  
and just nothing happened  
never!  
She cried she always cherished her misery alone

She walked towards the window  
she stared at the northern star  
she knew if she followed it would take her to where she never went  
It was all black in her mind  
she needed to think of someone else  
she just hated when she couldn't sleep  
then she thought of being alone  
then she lied alone and she felt cold  
She was sick of it!  
It needed to change fast  
she just wanted to change it!

She walked back to bed  
she sat down  
she was stopped crying  
she saw something moving  
She saw it wasn't human  
'who's there?' she asked  
No reaction  
'I Saw you' she said  
still no reaction  
she walked towards where she saw something move  
she heard an noise  
'Where are you?'  
Again no reaction  
when she came closer she saw what was in her house  
'aww you're a little squirrel! That's why I got no reaction!'  
She opened the window and putted the squirrel in the opening  
and it jumped away  
she closed the window

She needed to get some sleep!  
It was late and she knew she needed to go to work tomorrow  
then it was Saturday an long day at the pie shop  
she hoped she met someone new  
and she hoped to make some money  
she walked to bed laid down  
and she felt asleep


	3. Chapter 3: Wow

That morning she awoke  
it was Saturday  
so time to go to work  
se had the feeling that she would meet someone special  
she got dressed and walked to the shop  
she unleashed the door and went to the baking house  
she brought the baked meat pies upstairs  
she saw no one was in the shop  
so she was making new ones

It was almost time for a break  
when a man came in  
he had dark hair with a white piece  
'Hello Can I help you sir?' Nellie asked  
'Yes One meat pie please' the man said  
she never saw him before  
He was handsome  
she just thought he was beautiful  
she grabbed a pie  
'To eat here or to take with you?'  
'I want to eat it here'  
'Alright'  
she grabbed a plate and gave it to him

She grabbed the money what he left on the counter  
he was so handsome  
she didn't knew who he was  
but she was scared to ask his name  
she was just terrified that he maybe said no  
she was in love  
cupid's arrow of love hits her  
she just felt great

'That was an delicious meat pie Thanks' and the man walked away  
she knew he wouldn't like her  
He could never love her  
she knew he couldn't  
He would probably Be Married  
And he would have a kid  
and maybe a cat or a dog  
just the whole thing she would never have  
she hoped he wouldn't have that  
so they can get together  
she hoped it  
She had some new costumers so she needed to go and work

When it was evening  
she ate her food  
she drank some rum  
she was tired  
she went to bed and fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4: That Night

That Night Nellie was sleeping  
she was so tiered  
she thought of the man out of the shop  
she didn't knew his name  
she didn't even knew where he came from  
she just wanted to tell him who she was  
she wanted him  
she was in love  
she hoped she would ever see him again  
She wanted to forget everything  
as long as she and the man could be together  
she would destroy everything  
she wanted to know his name

She was dreaming  
she wasn't moving much in her sleep  
she was always a peaceful sleeper  
didn't turned much  
she was dreaming about the man whose name she didn't knew  
She didn't wanted to think of him  
but she did!  
she wanted to track him down  
she wanted to know everything of him  
she was kind of obsessed

She wanted that she knew him  
She woke up  
it was midnight  
she heard a noise Again  
she thought it was a squirrel  
Just like the last night  
She closed her eyes  
And so she felt asleep  
she dreamed of him  
and why shouldn't she!


	5. Chapter 5: Hello

Nellie was working hard  
she was bored  
she had better things to do on Sunday  
like searching for the man  
She wanted to at least know his name  
just when she wanted to take a break  
there he was again!  
The man!

´Hello Can I help you? ´ Nellie asked  
'Uhm… I hope'  
'why you hope I can help you?'  
'I heard the room above is still free'  
'Yes that's true! Why that'  
'Can I rent it?'  
'Why? I don't even know your name'  
'I need a place to be at sometime'  
'I want to rent it but I don't know you! So what's your name?'  
'Sweeney, Sweeney Todd. And yours'  
'Nellie, Nellie Lovett'  
'what a beautiful name! Nellie I wanted that my wife had a beautiful name like that'  
his wife?  
She knew it!  
A handsome guy as he wasn't single anymore  
'sorry but I don't know you well enough! And I was just going to take a break! So if you wanted to speak to me you have to make an appointment'  
'Can I speak to you tonight? At half past six?'  
'Sure here! And now get out!'

Nellie was happy  
she knew his name!  
And he was coming back tonight  
She had a kind of date  
his name was Sweeney  
and he liked her name  
but he had a wife!

He wanted to rent the room upstairs  
so maybe he wanted to leave his wife  
she forgot to eat!  
She was nervous!  
A day like this had no reason for the most time  
not even to be a smart Human  
she didn't want to forget anything  
she wanted to look great!  
Because this was important  
she didn't wanted to lose him  
she didn't had him but she didn't wanted to lose him  
she was not planning on that!  
The break was over  
she didn't wanted to be alone anymore!

_**Two small chapters but I promise the next one is going to be bigger!**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Meeting

It was five o'clock  
so she closed the shop  
she went to the bed room to search for an dress for tonight  
she was searching  
till she found the dress Albert had chosen for her  
she only had it on for three times  
And then Albert past away  
and after Albert's dead she didn't wanted to wear it  
she just didn't wanted to do that  
She felt the dress was special  
it was really beautiful  
she knew why Albert those that one  
because her body looked great in it  
Albert was kind if a pervert  
she always tried to do what he wanted  
she always tried to be the perfect woman  
she was tiered of that  
she wanted just in love with a new man and forget Albert

It was almost time  
she needed to get dressed and do her hair  
she got dressed and went to the bathroom  
she looked in the mirror  
she needed to brush her hair and do her make-up  
it was everywhere except where it had to be  
she brushed her hair and putted it in two tails  
she loved the way her hair sat  
now it was time for her make-up  
she looked at herself and she loved the way she looked  
she saw she had one minute left  
she went to the shop  
she saw he was waiting

'Hello Mr. Todd' she said  
'Mrs. Lovett please say Sweeney'  
'I would do that if you call me Nellie'  
'Alright Nellie'  
'Why do you want to rent the room?'  
'I will tell you but can we go somewhere where nobody could see us'  
'alright but why that?'  
'I don't want that my wife sees us'  
'Alright'  
she didn't liked that he had a wife  
and she knew he wanted more  
but she just didn't think about that  
'Nellie you are so beautiful! You knew that?'  
'I... why do you want the room?'  
This didn't feel good  
'I just need a place for myself'  
'Why? I mean cant you have that in your house?'  
'No! I am in love with another lady'  
She knew it!  
He also liked someone else  
she didn't liked this

´But why don't you go and divorce her? ´  
'Do you want me to divorce her for you?'  
'Me?'  
'Yes Nellie you! I like you'  
'No I don't want that you get divorced for me!'  
'Why don't you like me'  
'Yes I really like you but it feels wrong'  
'if it's wrong than it didn't feel so good'  
'it feels wrong to me!'  
'Nellie! I just want you to love me do you understand?'  
'Yes I do but… but I don't want you to feel unhappy'  
'I wouldn't! I want a relationship with you! I want to rent that room so I could see you more! Every day you become more beautiful!'  
'I am sorry Mr. Todd but I don't want a relation with you!'  
It cost a lot of pain to lie but she had to

'Alright but can I still rent that room?'  
She knew it was wrong of her  
but she did it  
'Yes!'  
Sweeney came closer and closer till he could kiss her  
and they kissed  
his soft lips were pressing against hers  
it was a tender kiss  
she liked it  
but it felt wrong at the same time

'I think you need to go Sweeney'  
'Nellie did I say you look hot in that?'  
'Yes you said it!'  
and he gave her another kiss  
'bye now Nellie'  
'Bye Sweeney'


	7. Chapter 7: Guilt

Nellie was lying down  
it was just to stupid!  
she loved him But she didn't wanted that he was cheating on his wife  
and why?  
just because what Albert did to her?  
he just always cheated she never was good enough  
she couldn't do anything right!  
she just hate cheaters!  
but she didn't wanted that Sweeney divorced for someone who couldn't give enough love!  
it just made her nauseous  
she didn't wanted to destroy the relationship  
why should he even bother to try it with her!  
she wasn't good enough!  
she needed to tell him that  
but she knew he only wanted a relationship  
she didn't wanted that he sacrificed everything for something that couldn't be  
she didn't want to tell him!

She was thinking about Albert  
even while he cheated on her and was a total pervert he was nice!  
she loved him  
she began to feel weird when he died  
she didn't liked that day she still knew everything  
she knew she woke up and that he wasn't lying next to her  
she remembered that he was hungry and was go and eat some soup  
she walked to the kitchen and there he was dead with his face in his soup  
he drowned in the soup!  
she didn't liked it  
she didn't Thinks about it anymore  
she was just kind of happy  
no one who said she wasn't good enough  
she just kind of loved to be alone

She didn't wanted to be mean  
but she didn't wanted to hurt Sweeney;s wife  
she needed to ignore him  
she needed to sleep  
she would talk to him tomorrow  
she closed her eyes and felt asleep


	8. Chapter 8: My Queen

_**------This one is thanks to some inspiration of one of my best friends! Thank Nonnus!! She wrote the first part! =] the bold things! Really thanks Nonnus!------**_

She woke up she saw Sweeney standing by the door  
she blinked one time  
_**Suddenly he was on the seat next to her with his warm hands around her waist.  
His delicious slow breath in her neck.  
It was like an awkward never ending dream.  
His eyes were peering at her.  
He had Such a pair of beautiful eyes!  
They should belonged in a painting from the most beloved artist.  
It's was like Davinci never finished his work without those clear eyes.  
I opened my mouth just for closing it again.  
I couldn't say a word, but there were no words needed.  
He chuckled of my expression of disbelieving and moved even a little closer.**_

'Nellie I love you' he said  
it felt so good this couldn't be wrong  
'Nellie i want to come and be with you!'  
she felt his hands were rubbing he waist  
'You don't even know me!' she answered  
'I know you better than you think!'  
she was confused  
she didn't knew him  
'Nellie Lovett I know you I mean that! Please give me one change!'  
'Yes I will'  
'Can we go to the bed room? So no one know I'm here?'  
'But you are married why do you want to go to the bedroom'  
'i… Just have something to tell you'  
she didn't trusted him  
he wanted to do more than just talk  
'I don't want that you cheat on your wife!'  
'I won't! She isn't my wife anymore she kicked me out!'  
'She said I was seeing you too much she said'  
'So she kicked you out thanks to me! I am so sorry'  
'don't feel sorry! It's my own fault!'  
he stood up and said  
'Let's go to the bed room alright?'  
Nellie nodded and followed him

_**She placed her head on his chest who rose up and down in a slow constant rhythm.  
His hand trailed the veins of her left upper arm as she made a satisfied spinning sound**__  
_she loved it when he touched her  
now it was okay  
he wasn't living with his wife anymore  
now he was hers!  
'Sweeney you're so nice to me I feel like a queen at the moment!'  
'But you're a queen My Queen! '


	9. Chapter 9: trashed

Sweeney had left a few minutes ago  
Nellie felt weird  
She was happy and sad all at the same time  
she didn't knew what she should do  
could she ever trust him?  
He said he was kicked out  
but why he said he was going home  
but he didn't walked upstairs  
she really wanted to love him  
but she couldn't  
she thought he was handsome and he was but she didn't trust anyone  
she was feeling like a total idiot!

Nellie grabbed a bottle of gin  
she just was tired of it all  
she was just feeling stupid  
did he even really care about her?  
someday he would ache like she aches  
she Brought the bottle to her mouth  
and drunk some of it  
She did want to trust him but she couldn't  
she drink some more gin  
she had the feeling every pain just went away  
she know it wasn't good  
but why stay sober if she felt like dying  
she wanted him to know how she felt  
she loved him so much  
but she couldn't do it!

She walked upstairs  
she didn't walked straight because of all the gin she drunk  
when she finally was upstairs  
she noticed Sweeney wasn't there  
so he must be with his wife  
She hated him  
How could she be so stupid  
The world just fell in to little pieces  
To Little to fix it  
she just wanted to trash the room  
How could he do that to her?  
She was angry  
she threw a vase on the ground  
she was really upset  
she hated him  
That Love turned to hate so fast  
she threw something at the mirror

She heard the door behind her open  
'Nellie what is it? Did you search for me?'  
She turned around and there Sweeney stood  
'What are you doing here?'  
'I rented this place remember'  
she was crying  
she felt stupid  
How could she think that  
'I thought you were to your wife!' she said  
'No I went to the market! And I bought some fruit'  
She just felt so stupid

'Nellie comes down stairs with me ok?'  
she nodded and walked down  
'Nellie did you drink' he asked  
she nodded and felt guilty  
'come Nellie you need to lay down'  
they walked to the bedroom  
'Nellie please lay down'  
'I love you Sweeney'  
'I know and I want to life with you'  
'No Sweeney that's much too soon'  
'Yes I know! But I love you'


	10. Chapter 10: Numb

Nellie trusted Sweeney a lot now  
he didn't went out a lot  
he wanted to life with her  
and she wanted the same  
but she thought it maybe went to fast  
They didn't knew each other good enough  
so they decided to go to the park  
she just wanted to talk and stare at him  
she closed the shop for a day

They were sitting in the grass and talked 'bout everything  
she looked over to Sweeney  
The stubborn wind was playing with his hair  
She was just staring at him  
'SWEENEY WHO IS THAT'  
Nellie looked up  
'Whose that love' she asked  
'Hi Lucy' he answered  
'I am his wife!' the woman who was called Lucy answered  
as she was sitting motionless in the park

All these questions  
Did he lied to her?  
Was he still married?  
Was he even kicked out?  
she saw his lips move but she didn't hear any sound  
she was numb  
she saw Sweeney was yelling to the woman called Lucy  
she looked over to Lucy she saw she was crying  
Nellie still didn't hear a sound

she saw Lucy ran off  
she was still numb  
she saw Sweeney was talking  
she just stared!  
'Nellie?'  
She only saw his lips move nothing less and nothing more  
Sweeney poking her  
she heard a noise  
'Nellie?' she heard him really clear  
'Who was that?'  
'My ex-wife she kicked me out'  
'why she asked who I was?'  
'She didn't know I had another woman'  
'Alright'  
'Even though she was the biggest cheater! I have a child she said well it couldn't be mine!'  
'Calm down love!'  
'Sorry Nellie I just want a child of my own'  
'Maybe one day!'  
'But it's not mine! I wasn't there the view month's she got pregnant! She is just a little Whore!'  
'Calm down! Let's go home!'


	11. Chapter 11: Fairytale

Nellie and Sweeney were finally home  
Nellie didn't know what to think  
'Come Nellie! Come lay next to me'  
'Yes love I will but I don't want that anything is going to happen!'  
'No Nellie I won't!'  
Nellie just didn't wanted to have physical contact at the moment  
she didn't know why  
'Alright!'  
But she trusted him  
'I love you Nellie! I just want to move in here!'  
'Sweeney I think we're going to fast! I am not ready! Not jet'  
'Alright pet'  
she loved him and laid down next to him  
she looked to the sealing  
Sweeney stroke her hair  
It felt great  
And in the meanwhile he gave her a kiss on her cheek  
She felt really beloved!  
Sweeney loved her! And she him  
'I love you!' he whispered in her ear  
'You're so nice to me my love!' Nellie said with a joyful voice

She looked in to his eyes  
and she wanted to kiss him  
so she did  
She tasted his nice and soft lips who comfort her  
she felt that his hand was on her waist  
it felt to great to be true  
'I love you' Nellie said and gave him another kiss  
she felt so happy that she even started to cry  
Sweeney whipped the tears of her face  
they just looked at each other and didn't say anything  
Sweeney hold Nellie in his arms  
Nellie felt So comforted she hoped this moment would never end  
'Nellie You make the different in day and night!'  
'The stars only shine when you're here! You are all I want! Nothing more or less!'  
She saw he was blushing!

Nellie felt Sweeney's hands were rubbing her waist  
'Nellie Make love to me please'  
she stood up and just yelled at him  
'Get out now!'  
She didn't want this she said it!  
'Please Nellie!'  
'No Sweeney GET OUT!' she yelled  
what started as a fairytale ended in hell  
he just only wanted to make love with her  
and nothing mote!


	12. Chapter 12: Stupid

**Hey All! Thanks for reading! But i don't know if i am updating more this week!  
I am Suffiring From A really EVIL Head ache! and i can't concentrate on anything  
so i hope you all understand!**

**xxx Me**

* * *

Nellie was feeling weird  
Sweeney had his needs!  
And she just didn't give him what he wanted  
she was so stupid!  
Now he had a reason to leave her  
she needed to make it up!  
She walked up stairs  
she opened the door and walked in  
Sweeney was still sleeping  
she watched him for a few minutes  
and decided to come lay down next to him  
it took a few minutes to fall asleep

She didn't know why she did it  
but it felt kind of trusted  
it was so soft  
she was feeling great  
her own bed was so big and she felt lonely in it  
she was the only one in hers  
But in Sweeney's bed It felt good  
She woke up She looked in to Sweeney's eyes  
'Hello Nellie Lovett'  
'hello Sweeney Todd'  
'What are you doing here Nellie?'  
'I felt sorry and lonely'  
'Sorry for what?'  
'that I didn't wanted to make love with you! I feel so sorry really Sweeney!'  
'Don't be! I must be sorry! I wanted to do it!'  
'No I was such a stupid cow'

She started to cry  
She felt so stupid  
it all was her fault  
'Nellie calm Down you didn't do anything wrong!'  
'that's easy to say!'  
'No it the truth!'  
'If you want to believe it!'  
'no Nellie I swear it!'


	13. Chapter 13: Moon

Nellie would never bother Sweeney  
she could never tell him  
she knew what he would say that she doesn't need to think that  
she loved Sweeney but she was just so naïve  
she thought everything was forever  
or she hoped  
Nothing was forever  
she knew that already  
but she didn't wanted to believe it  
Everything just was to fade away  
There wasn't a guarantee for love  
you just couldn't pray to god for some love!

She questioned herself what did she loved about Sweeney?  
His comforting Smile  
his eyes that looked like stars  
Stars that shined with all their power  
his sexy low and dark voice  
His Pale skin  
and everything he said to her!  
He was just a perfect man!  
With woman wouldn't love him?  
She betted no one could resist him!

She walked towards the window  
She opened the curtains  
and she looked to the moon  
the moon didn't really shine that night!  
There were no stars around!  
They must have faded away!  
In to the darkness of her soul  
the darkness she felt in her soul

She started to wonder if it was love at first sight  
it must be! She told herself  
he was just irresistible  
she knew that he had broken many hearts  
she knew that!  
She stopped thinking about that  
she noticed the time went fast  
the sun was coming up!  
She heard the door open  
she ignored it  
she just watched

'Nellie what are you doing?' she heard a low and dark voice say  
'Watching the sun come up!'  
'I know where you can see it coming! It's a beautiful place Hurry up if you want to see it!'  
'Alright!'  
She turned around and she looked to Sweeney  
she got dressed and followed Sweeney  
after a few minutes walking they found it  
'It's beautiful here' she said  
'Yes I know love! But it isn't beautifully than you!'  
Nellie blushed


	14. Chapter 14: In Heaven

Nellie worked hard that day  
she was tired she didn't want to cook anything that day  
so she was happy that Sweeney wanted to cook  
she was meeting him upstairs  
Nellie bought a new dress a few days before  
just if she had something special to do  
it wasn't a standard dress  
it was one with a corset but it was a bit shorter than the dresses she usually wore  
it was just one above the knees  
the whole dress was black and it had a white pieces in the middle  
she closed the shop  
she changed her clothes

She walked upstairs  
she knocked on the door  
'One second Nellie' she heard Sweeney's dark voice say  
'Alright love! But please hurry it's cold outs…' she couldn't finish her sentence  
the door opened  
'Hello Nellie Please come in'  
She followed Sweeney and she saw candles everywhere  
'That is so romantic' she said  
'I know sorry Nellie if you don't like it'  
'No I love it!'  
'I have to say that you look beautiful today!'  
Nellie blushed  
'Here sit down'  
she sat on the chair  
'Nellie I hope you like it! I made spaghetti'  
'Yes it think I like it!' Nellie said while she was playing with her dress  
'Dinners ready' Sweeney said while he looked to Nellie and he took a Lucifer and a candle for on the table and he served it

'It's delicious' Nellie said  
'Thanks love! I am glad you like it!'  
When they were done  
'Do you want a desert? ' Sweeney asked  
'of course love'  
'I made an apple pie!'  
'That sounds great' Nellie said and smiled  
Sweeney served the pie and they ate it all together

Sweeney walked towards his bed  
´Nellie come sit next to me´  
Nellie walked towards Sweeney  
and she sat down on Sweeney's bed  
Nellie didn't expect anything to happen  
she just hoped they would have a lot of fun  
'Nellie I wanted to ask you something!'  
Nellie couldn't think of anything  
'Alright'  
'Can I move In with you? I know I asked it a few times before but I just want it!' he said  
Nellie didn't know what to say  
she was scared that she couldn't live up all the things he hoped  
she looked in to Sweeney's eyes she knew what to say  
'Alright my love! You can move in with me! ´  
Sweeney made a joyful sound

´Nellie I love you so much you know that? ´  
'I knew that all ready Sweeney' she said to tease him a little  
'did you like the food?'  
'Yes Sweeney I really do!'  
'Alright but I only cook at special moments!'  
'I thought you would cook for me everyday'  
'No Nellie sorry'

He came closer to her  
And she saw his face come towards her  
and he started to kiss her in her neck  
it felt really great  
Nellie made a kind of moaning noise  
she just couldn't stop it!  
She felt so happy  
she felt like she was in heaven  
she laid down on bed and Sweeney followed her  
'let's make love darling' Nellie said  
Sweeney nodded


	15. Chapter 15: Don't think about the past

Nellie woke up and thought about the night before  
it was a wonderful night  
it was better than she could ever dream of!  
'Hi Nellie did I woke you up?' Sweeney asked  
'No You didn't'  
'did you loved it tonight?'  
'Yes I really did the food was great and all the rest also'  
She just loved him  
everything was great about him  
'Nellie but can I really live with you?'  
'Yes Of course Darling'  
they both got dressed because Nellie and Sweeney both needed to work

Nellie went to the bake house and took as may meat pies as she could  
for in the shop  
She opened the door and the shop was open  
it wasn't busy  
the only costumers she had was a blind woman  
she only bought one meat pie  
but it was a costumer so she couldn't complain

It was almost time for the lunch when a woman she recognized from the park came in  
'Hello Can I help you?' Nellie asked  
'Yes where is my husband'  
now Nellie knew who the woman was  
'who are you?' Nellie asked she knew the woman wanted to talk to Sweeney  
'that is none of your business! ' the woman said and walked to the door  
'He isn't yours!' the woman said!  
Nellie didn't knew what to do  
she heard Sweeney yell to the woman  
Nellie walked through the door  
Walked up the stairs and open the door  
'PLEASE LEAVE MY HOUSE!' Nellie screamed  
Sweeney and the woman looked to Nellie  
'He is my husband!' the woman said  
'I don't care about that! This is my house and I want you to leave! So Leave'  
the woman wanted to say something  
Nellie looked with a face that said Please don't say anything or you're dead!  
The woman walked to the door and left

'Sweeney what is it between the two of you?'  
'She didn't kicked me out!'  
Nellie looked to him she felt stupid she believed him  
'I left her! After she told me I wasn't the father of my own child and now she wants me back'  
'I feel sorry for you!'  
'Don't be! I trusted her!'  
Nellie walked towards Sweeney  
She embraced Sweeney  
She rubbed his back and said  
'don't think about her! You just trusted her! She was so stupid do that'  
'I know my love!'  
And Sweeney started to cry  
Nellie whispered softly in Sweeney's ear  
'don't think about her! You've got me now! Don't think about the past!'


	16. Chapter 16: bothering

Nellie was making herself ready to sleep  
she looked to the bed were Sweeney sat  
Sweeney was down since he saw his Wife  
'what is it darling'?'  
Sweeney looked up he didn't said anything  
'what is it darling' you can really tell me!'  
Sweeney just stared at the wall  
Nellie needle in front of him  
'Sweeney You can trust me! Of something is bothering you please tell me then!'  
Sweeney looked to Nellie  
He opened his mouth but closed it at the same time  
'Sweeney you need to change in to your pajamas'  
Sweeney sighed  
'Come on my love! You don't need her'  
Nellie didn't liked this  
He was missing a woman who betray him  
and he totally ignored Nellie  
It made her mad  
'DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME' Nellie screamed out of nowhere and she started to cry  
Sweeney looked to Nellie

Nellie felt to hands on her back  
they were rubbing her back softly  
'No Nellie I really love you! But it's hard to see your ex-wife who is telling you she is sorry'  
'do you want to go back to her?'  
'No I love you Nellie! Don't be scared!'  
'I believe it!'  
Nellie only told him that to comfort him  
she knew if she said she didn't do that he would tell her to do  
'Are you ready Nellie? I want to sleep'  
'Yes I am ready'

Nellie waited till he slept  
She started to cry  
she knew he wanted that other one back  
She knew she did the same  
she was going insane  
Why did he do that to her?  
She loved him  
But he didn't she guessed  
'Nellie are you that'  
She heard and she remained in silent  
Why should he even care?  
she closed her eyes  
and felt asleep


	17. Chapter 17: Notice

Nellie woke up  
she had the feeling she slept for a few days  
She needed to tell him something but she didn't knew how to tell it  
she turned to the other side were Sweeney should be  
but he wasn't there  
She stood up and looked through the room  
No sign of that Sweeney had been there  
when she walked to the shop there wasn't any trace of Sweeney  
Were the days she was sleeping and loving him just a dream?  
She didn't believed anything anymore  
Was anything real?  
Was she even real?  
She doubted about anything  
she walked back to the Bed room  
she opened the closet and there were cloths of Sweeney in the closet!  
she was feeling weird  
Where he went at this time?  
She Noticed the front door opened  
'Nellie I've got some breakfast'  
Nellie was stun so he was real

Nellie did say anything  
'Nellie come and sit'  
Nellie walked to Sweeney  
and sat down  
'Where were all your clothes?' Nellie asked  
'I cleaned up all my cloths while you were sleeping, Did I wake you up?' Sweeney said  
'Alright! And Now of course not'  
'Why that?'  
'I thought you were just too good to be true and that you were a dream'  
'No I am not a dream I am real! And I love you'  
Nellie blushed she was feeling better  
'Can I have some bread Sweeney?'  
'Of course'  
and Sweeney handed over the bread  
She ate it and it was great the taste of bread was different than normal bread  
'This bread tasted good'  
'I know I used to come there twice a week just for their delicious bread'  
Nellie looked at the clock  
'I got to go to work!'  
'Alright I see you tonight!'  
'Bye Sweeney'  
'Bye Nellie'  
and Nellie walked to the bake house


	18. Chapter 18: No

_Thanks to __**NALA162024**____for a the whole idea! Please check her story's she is a great writer_

Nellie stood in her shop  
she didn't see Sweeney since breakfast  
so she hoped he was alright  
She knew he closed the shop  
but didn't knew why  
she was almost ready for the day  
When she walked to the bake house  
she heard Sweeney walking upstairs  
she knew it was Sweeney because of the way she walked  
she heard the footsteps fade away  
she changed her way  
She closed the shop and walked upstairs  
she opened the door and walked in

'Hi Sweeney!'  
She saw Sweeney hided something behind his back  
'Hello Nellie what are you doing here? '  
'Surprising you!'  
'I come down stairs in a few minutes'  
'Alright I'll wait for you!'  
'Okay'  
Nellie walked down stairs  
and was wondering what Sweeney was hiding  
she couldn't think of anything  
she made some dinner  
she heard the Hard and cold footsteps coming down  
'Hello Nellie'  
'Hi Darling!'  
'its looks delicious!'  
'Thank you!'

After dinner  
Sweeney needled down  
Nellie blush she knew what he wanted to ask  
'Nellie do you want to marry me?'  
Nellie started to cry  
'What is it Nellie?'  
Nellie didn't wanted to hurt him but she couldn't do anything but break his heart?  
'Sweeney I… i…' It was so hard for her to say  
'What is it nellie?'  
'I… I think we are going a bit to fast! I hope that you understanding it!'  
Sweeney looked to Nellie  
'Nellie I do understand! It was so stupid of me!'  
'No youre not stupid! I love you!'


	19. Chapter 19: Don't Cry

_**Please Vote on the poll over a story idea (on my profile site)**_

Nellie Looked at Sweeney  
just when everything was fine she ruined it again!  
It was all her fault she did this to him!  
She was so stupid! It was all her fault!  
Nellie started to cry  
she felt so miserable!  
Sweeney was moving way to fast! It was just so soon  
just for a day or two they lived together and now he is asking her to marry him!  
She wasn't ready for this  
she just wanted to know him something better?  
She couldn't stop argue with herself  
she just hated this  
She had become an animal!  
She was just too much in love

'Nellie?' Sweeney asked  
'Nothing' she tried to dry her eyes  
'why do you lie about your feelings?'  
'I don't'  
'I heard you cry! Nellie don't say you didn't '  
'Alright I feel guilty'  
'about what Nellie?'  
'I said no when you asked me to be your wife!'  
'Don't feel guilty about that'  
'Why not I broke your heart!'  
'Don't feel sorry! I swear that it didn't hurt me! I am just pushing you to hard!'  
'No you aren't pushing me! I just think we are moving too fast!'  
Nellie started to cry  
'shh Nellie don't cry!'

_**Sorry for the short one! But I have no! Absolutely NO inspiration!**_


	20. Chapter 20: Yes

Nellie calmed down and was sitting in the shop of Sweeney  
they were just sitting peaceful  
when a woman came in  
Nellie knew that she was Sweeney's ex-wife  
'Hi Sweeney'  
'Hi Lucy'  
Nellie faked a cough  
'This is Nellie we have a relation' Sweeney said  
Nellie smiled  
'O Hello' Lucy said  
Nellie walked towards her  
Nellie wanted to slap her but she didn't and wanted to shake Lucy's hand  
'I am having a relationship with Sweeney and we are engaged he asked me yesterday and I said yes'  
Nellie saw Sweeney was looking happy  
Sweeney stood up and walked to Nellie and laid his hand on her shoulder  
'She is going to be my wife' Sweeney said  
'Yes we also want a family' Nellie said  
she saw Lucy's face Looking weird  
she was looking weird  
'do you need to puke Lucy?'  
Nellie asked just to irritate Lucy

Sweeney turned Nellie around and gave her a kiss  
Nellie Heard that Lucy Left  
'BYE' Nellie said  
'So do you really want to be engaged with me?'  
'Yes but I don't want to be married jet but engaged is alright'  
'Okay Nellie I need to do something now'  
Sweeney kneeled  
'Nellie do you want to be with me forever?'  
Nellie kneeled to look in to his eyes  
'Yes Sweeney I want to stay with you forever'  
Nellie almost drowned in Sweeney's eyes  
Their faces came close to each other and they kissed  
'Sweeney I Love you!'  
'I love you to Nellie!'


	21. Chapter 21: Not Again

**Thank you all for the reviews! And thanks once again ****Nonnus****! With helping me out!**

Nellie was engaged to Sweeney now  
and his ex-wife wouldn't come back Nellie thought  
'We broke her little heart' Nellie said with a bit of sadistic voice  
'Yes but do you care about that Nellie?'  
'No not really!'  
'And Why not?'  
'Because you are mine! And I don't care about her!'  
Nellie knew she sounded mean  
but it was just one little piece that thought that  
she didn't care about what's he name  
she saw Sweeney still kind of cared  
'I am back in a few seconds'  
Nellie had a little plan  
she knew how Sweeney would forget Lucy  
Nellie got changed and wore the little black and white dress

'Hello Sweeney'  
She saw Sweeney his eyes checked her whole body  
'You look uhm… hot my love'  
'Thank you darling'  
On that moment she heard a knock on the front door  
she opened it  
She saw Lucy standing there  
'Hello Lucy what is it?' Nellie asked with a smile  
'Nothing Mrs. Whore'  
Nellie didn't let her call a whore but Sweeney was just on time stopping Nellie from scratching Lucy's eyes out  
´Calm down girls´ Sweeney said  
Nellie looked to him and gave him a kiss  
´And one thing Lucy! There is only one whore here! ´ Sweeney couldn't finish his sentence  
´And that is Her´ Lucy screamed  
Nellie wanted to attack Lucy again but Sweeney stopped her again  
´No Lucy that's you! Because you lied about the child!´  
´I didn't lie´ Lucy said crying  
´Get out of her because me and My Fiancé were going to make baby´s ´ Sweeney said  
Nellie and closed the door and went to the bedroom  
and she saw Sweeney was following  
and they closed the door

**XD as one off my teachers calls it Interaction so imagine whatever you want ;)**


	22. Chapter 22: Cheek

'I love you Sweeney' Nellie said and she let her head rest on his chest  
she really liked him  
she just wanted to be lying on his chest al day  
but that couldn't  
she had to go to work  
she just hated to stand up and leave her warm bed  
but she had to  
'I love you to Nellie'  
'I wished I could lay down here all the time'  
'Yes I wished it could! But we need to work!'  
'I know'  
Nellie felt Sweeney's hand on her back rubbing her  
she just loved it  
'Cant we just take a day of Sweeney?'  
'No sorry Nellie! But we need the money'  
'I know but you are just so handsome'  
Nellie just wanted to lay down all day  
But she knew she couldn't get Sweeney that far  
'Alright than I get dressed and go to work!'  
She rubbed Sweeney over his belly  
'Then I get dressed and then I am going to the baking house!'

Nellie stood up and searched for a dress and putted it on  
'Come on Lazy one! You've got to work to!'  
Sweeney stood up and got dressed  
He gave Nellie a kiss on her cheek  
Nellie just giggled  
'Why did you giggled'  
´just because of you never kiss me on my cheek!´  
´Alright but I see you later today!´  
´Alright hunny Bye´ and Nellie waved at him  
she walked to the bake house and got some meat pies  
She just loved Sweeney  
He was understanding everything  
He was so nice!  
Nellie was just thinking of him all day  
She walked upstairs and sat the meat pies in the shop  
she was sitting down it was a normal day  
Not too much people

´Hello Nellie´ She heard  
´Sweeney what are you doing here on this time?´  
'It's my break silly'  
Nellie looked at the clock  
'O I forgot Sorry'  
'don't feel sorry it isn't so important that you forget a break!'  
'Alright Hunny'  
They ate something and were just silent!


	23. Chapter 23: Pushing

Nellie was almost done in the shop  
she was cleaning up a bit  
she knew there were no costumers left  
she never had a costumer when the shop was almost closing  
it was five minutes till closing time and she decided to close the shop now  
she set the open sing on closed and she walked outside and locked the door  
she walked up the stairs and saw Sweeney was lonely  
she opened the door  
´Hi Sweeney!´  
Sweeney turned around  
'Nellie what are you doing here?'  
'I closed the shop and thought that you might like some company'  
'Thank you Nellie! That's nice'  
'no thanks Sweeney!'  
she just wanted to stick around  
Nellie walked up towards Sweeney

And she gave him a kiss  
'Nellie now you are here I wanted to ask you something'  
Nellie was curious  
'Tell me Sweeney'  
'Do you want to marry me now?'  
Nellie thought of what she said the last time  
'No Sweeney you are going way to fast!'  
'Sorry Nellie but I just want to be with you forever'  
'Don't feel sorry Sweeney! But I just hate the way you are kind of pushing me'

'so you don't want me?' Sweeney yelled  
'I am so sorry Sweeney'  
'GO THE HELL AWAY!'  
Nellie started to cry  
'What is wrong Sweeney?'  
'GO AWAY I SAID'  
Nellie couldn't move she was so scared  
'Sweeney tell me'  
'GO AWAY YOURE JUST LIKE LUCY! YOU BOTH ARE THE SAME!'  
Nellie started to cry harder  
Sweeney walked to her  
'SO YOU THINK I AM PUSHING YOU? THIS IS PUSING'  
and he threw her to the door  
'AND YOU WALK DOWN OR I WILL' he screamed at Nellie and slapped her  
Nellie walked down she was so scared  
he slapped her and he insulted her  
she was so scared she ran to the bedroom and locked herself inside


	24. Chapter 24:Stop

'Nellie open the door now'  
Nellie heard Sweeney screaming  
'First you need to calm down!'  
'No I won't!'  
Nellie was afraid of him  
she wouldn't let him in  
'Open de bloody door Nellie Now!'  
'No I won't Sweeney!'  
She didn't know where to go  
she was scared that he might hit her again  
'Let me in! You little whore'  
Nellie didn't knew what to say  
she was sitting in a corner far away from the door  
she was so scared  
she knew how closer he got how more she wanted to leave him

'NELLIE OPEN THE GODDAM DOOR! OR I'LL WILL BREAK IT'  
She needed a little room just to hide  
'No I won't open it!'  
'OPEN THE DOOR OR I WILL BREAK IT'  
Nellie was scared  
'GO AWAY' Nellie started to cry  
at that moment she hear Sweeney was kicking the door  
'STOP SWEENEY STOP I OPEN IT!' Nellie screamed  
'OPEN IT! NOW'  
Nellie ran to the door and unlocked it and ran back to the corner

'Nellie come here!' Sweeney said on a forcing tone  
she didn't wanted to come towards him but she needed to  
she hated it but she wanted to please him  
she walked up to him  
'So Nellie what did you thought? That you can disturb my life?'  
'Sweeney what's wrong?'  
she never saw him this way  
Sweeney pushed her against the wall  
'do do you want to marry me?' he asked  
'No Sweeney you are going way to fast!'  
'WHAT! YOU LITTLE WHORE! '  
Nellie was scared  
Sweeney started to kiss her in her neck  
'Sweeney stop I don't want this'  
'You are always complaining!'  
Sweeney started to touch Nellie's body  
'Sweeney stop! Please stop'  
'No I won't!'  
He threw her on the bed and raped her


	25. Chapter 25: Doubt

**Special thanks to ****Nala162024 because she give me the permission to kill Sweeney! (Yes I need hers because I don't want to be called Toby!) But if I kill him? You have to read further and also thanks to everybody else who added me to favorite and who gave a review!**

It was night  
Nellie was lying in bed  
she was wide awake  
she felt sick  
She was shocked about what happened  
he raped her  
He Bloody raped her  
She stood up and looked outside  
she saw that the stars didn't shine  
she grabbed all her courage and packed some stuff and went to the baking house  
She knew she had to be save in there  
She hoped this period would go away  
she was scared of him  
She Closed the big and heavy door  
she knew Sweeney wouldn't search here  
she was sitting next to the oven  
it was kind of cold in here  
she was so lonely but she wouldn't go back to him  
she laid down on the ground she hoped she would never wake up

When she woke up she saw Sweeney standing next to her  
'SO YOU THOUGT I WOULDN'T FIND YOU?'  
'No I... I.. felt asleep when I wanted a meat pie'  
Nellie knew she had to be scared  
She saw Sweeney's hands coming towards her  
she was scared to death  
she felt his warm and soft hands around her neck and squeezing her  
'Stop Sweeney Stop Please'  
Nellie couldn't breathe  
'I will stop if you marry me!'  
'Yes I will'  
She felt his hands were losing a bit  
she felt unhappy but she wanted to live  
'I love you Nellie'  
'I love you… I think'  
'WHAT DO YOU DOUBT ABOUT THAT YOU LOVE ME?'  
'Sorry Sweeney but you're acting different than normal'

Sweeney went away and closed the door and he locked it  
She knew she couldn't escape  
her tears were coming out  
she cried hard  
She didn't like it  
She went to the door and tried to unlock it  
she knew there must be a key in the bake house  
she hided it because she never knew when she locked herself inside  
she knew it had to be in around the baking oven  
she searched a few minutes till she found it  
she knew the only thing to let it all stop was to leave him  
but she was scared of that she knew he was going to yell and everything  
she walked to the door she unlocked it  
she was so scared  
she walked upstairs and went in the shop  
No sign of Sweeney  
she went to her bed room  
She opened the door and went in  
then she saw Sweeney was kissing his ex-wife  
Nellie started to cry  
she noticed Sweeney wasn't even looking to Nellie  
she wanted just to kill him  
she went to the shop and grabbed a knife  
she walked back to the bedroom  
she sneaked behind Sweeney and was bringing the knife high so she could stab him  
but she couldn't she collapsed  
she felt with a hard smack on the ground


	26. Chapter 26: Leave Nellie's POV

Nellie woke up she was lying down in her bed  
Sweeney was sitting on a chair  
'What happened?'  
Nellie knew what happened bit she wanted to hear his version of the story  
'You collapsed when you were in the bake house!'  
'I don't know anything about that!'  
'You bumped you're head!'  
'That's not what I remember!'  
'So what do you remember?'  
'I remember that I saw you Lucy were kissing in MY bed and that I started to cry and then collapsed!'  
'No I didn't saw Lucy since we were engaged!'  
'Lair!'

Nellie was still weak but she didn't care about that  
She got out of bed and walked to Sweeney  
she knew she couldn't beat him  
but she could try to tell him she would leave  
'Sweeney I am going to leave you!'  
'WHAT YOU CANT YOU LITTLE WHORE!'  
'I am sorry but I can't live like this!'  
'Live like what?'  
'With a man who abused me and who is forcing me in to a marriage'  
'I AINT FORCING YOU! YOU ARE FORCING ME!'  
'What?' Nellie was shocked!  
'I am forcing you! WHAT!'  
Nellie didn't had anything to say to the man who lied to her  
'NELLIE LOVETT! GO THE HELL AWAY!'  
'No this is my house you can go away or stay with me!'  
Nellie didn't wanted to leave him but she needed to it was the best for her

**Sorry for the short chapter =[ but I am Inspiration less! So any idea? Say it to me XD**


	27. Chapter 27: Leave Sweeney's POV

**This is a chapter to explain what is going on in Sweeney's head! During the chapter leave (the conversation is the same)**

Sweeney grabbed a bottle of gin  
he had forced Nellie in to a marige  
he had cheat on her  
he was just a lazy husband!  
he couldn't do nothing good  
he took a bit of gin and swallowed it  
he was feeling so dumb  
Sweeney looked at Nellie who was lying in bed  
he picked her of the floor after he was busy with Lucy  
he was sitting in the chair next to the bed  
he took some more gin  
he saw Nellie was awoken

''What happened' Nellie asked  
'You collapsed when you were in the bake house!'  
he thought it was the best to lie to her  
'I don't know anything about that!'  
'You bumped you're head!'  
he hoped she believed him  
'That's not what I remember!'  
'So what do you remember?'  
he was scared did she remember what happened?  
'I remember that I saw you Lucy were kissing in MY bed and that I started to cry and then collapsed!'  
'No I didn't saw Lucy since we were engaged!'  
he knew he was going to break her heart if he would tell the truth  
'Lair!'

The voices of the alcohol were coming  
he didn't like it  
'Sweeney I am going to leave you!'  
'WHAT YOU CANT YOU LITTLE WHORE!'  
He just said it he lost control over his own mind!  
'I am sorry but I can't live like this!'  
'Live like what?'  
'With a man who abused me and who is forcing me in to a marriage'  
He felt attacked his Dark-side came up  
H hated it when that happened he drunk to much only then he was screaming and hurting Nellie  
'I AINT FORCING YOU! YOU ARE FORCING ME!'  
'What?' Nellie was shocked!  
'I am forcing you! WHAT!'  
He only wanted to be alone  
he would do anything for that  
'NELLIE LOVETT! GO THE HELL AWAY!'  
'No this is my house you can go away or stay with me!'  
He felt so sorry about what he said to Nellie


	28. Chapter 28: second change

Sweeney was still sleeping  
Nellie was busy packing her bag  
when he woke up  
he said 'Nellie where are you going Nellie? '  
'I am leaving you'  
He was rubbed in his eyes  
'Are you kidding me Nellie?'  
'No'  
'Please stay'  
Nellie stopped packing  
'why do you want me to stay? You called me a little whore!'  
'I know and I apologize for that! I didn't mean to hurt you Nellie!'  
'Sure and tomorrow you will porably Rape me again?'  
'No Nellie I won't I promise!'  
She looked towards Sweeney she saw his big eyes!  
She couldn't resist it  
'Alright I will give you a tiny little change!'  
'It isn't much but it's big enough for me!'

She saw he was relieved  
she was kind of happy to see him so happy  
'Can you come sit next to me Nellie?'  
'Alright!' Nellie said  
Nellie walked towards Sweeney and sat down on the bed  
'Do you really love me Sweeney?'  
'Yes of course my little Pet!'  
'You never called me Pet since we are together'  
'Sorry don't you like it? If so I wouldn't call you that'  
'I kind of like it! But was it true what I saw? Between you and Lucy?'  
'Yes but I'm so sorry! It was just my own stupid fault and I am really sorry'  
Sweeney started to cry  
'I accept you're sorry because you deserve a second change'  
'Thank you' Sweeney said and he gave Nellie a hug

**Again a short one but I won't update a lot this week = [stupid school work**


	29. Chapter 29: My Pet

Nellie was glad the old Sweeney was back  
she just hoped he wouldn't cheat on her again  
he was just so nice for her  
he made delicious breakfast that morning and he bought a red rose for her  
just one because she was his number one!  
Nellie loved him now more than ever before  
he said to buy something in London  
She was curious about what he needed to buy  
she started day dreaming  
Maybe he got her a little kitten, or something like a dress or… or… she couldn't think of anything

She heard a door go open what disturbed her dream  
she saw Sweeney coming in  
'pet come with me please'  
Nellie followed him to the bedroom  
'Nellie please come sit'  
Nellie walked to the bed and sat down on it  
he grabbed a little box out of his pocket  
Nellie knew what he was going to ask  
Sweeney kneeled in front of her  
'Nellie I know I am not a saint! But I want to spend the rest of my life with you!'  
'You asked me before!'  
He opened the little box  
Nellie saw that there was a silver ring in it  
she looked at it, it was so shiny! It just shined like the sun  
'Nellie Lovett do you please want to marry me?'  
'Yes Mr. Sweeney Todd!'  
Nellie saw that he smiled at her  
she loved his face with that big smile of him

'When is the wedding?' Nellie asked  
'next week?' Sweeney asked  
'Alright My Love! And please come and sit on the bed'  
Sweeney stood up and came and sit next to her  
Nellie gave him a kiss


	30. Chapter 30: The Dress

Nellie was going to shop for her dress today  
she wanted to have an nice Red dress not to expensive  
Nellie walked to the local wedding dress shop  
it wasn't so far away from the Pie shop  
maybe a ten minute walk  
Nellie was happy  
when she arrived at the shop she didn't saw any red dresses  
she walked to wards the clerk  
'Hello I am searching for a red wedding dress'  
'Sorry we don't have any red color dresses here! But we've got pink'  
'Alright Thank you'

Nellie walked towards another shop  
she hoped they had any red dresses here  
she walked in and saw a few red dresses  
she walked towards the dresses  
But there weren't any nice dress that should be Hers  
she walked towards the last Wedding dress shop  
she opened the door and saw no red one  
she didn't even bother to walk to the clerk  
and left the shop

She walked to a expensive dress shop  
and saw a lot of nice red dresses  
even different Colors red  
she grabbed a ruby red one  
It was a corset dress one she would normally wear  
but than a lot Fancier  
and it was a lot sexier than the most  
it was sow beutifull  
she loved it  
she knew this would be THE perfect dress  
She had to buy it!  
She walked to the clerck and bought it  
And returned home


	31. Chapter 31: I Do

Nellie was putting her dress on  
she was curious about what Sweeney was wearing  
she was really nervous  
She couldn't wait till she walked in and saw Sweeney  
She heard her the sing that she could come  
she walk to the door and it opened  
she saw Sweeney looking at her  
she felt his eyes were looking all over her body  
she walked towards him and almost fel over her feet  
she saw sweeeney smile  
Nellie knew she was getting red  
when she arrived at the priest and Sweeney  
the priest said

'Do You Mr. Sweeney Todd promise you Will support Mrs. Nellie Lovett In good and bad times.  
And take her as your wife?'  
Sweeney nodded  
'Do You Mrs. Nellie Lovett promise you will support Mr. Sweeney Todd in good and bad times. And take him as your Husband'  
'I do' Mrs. Lovett answer and She smiled  
'Give each other the rings'  
Sweeney shoved the ring on Nellie her finger  
'You may Now kiss the bride'  
Mrs. Lovett felt Mr. Todd's lips  
It was so weird it didn't feel different at all  
she was his wife now!

_**Hi all =] I don't want may fans to wait (Yes FANS =]) but I am busy with school! Tomorrow I got a BIG exam and didn't stud (don't tell mom and dad!) and I am kind of sick So enjoy!**_


	32. Chapter 32: Where Blood Flows

Nellie was working in the pie shop  
she was now a married woman  
she and Sweeney were Man and Wife  
just as it should be  
she was so happy nothing could disturb it  
Nellie was busy with making pies when the woman named Lucy came in  
Nellie thought yes there is one thing that could disturb it  
'Hello can I help you?' Nellie asked  
'Yes is Mr. Barker above?'  
'And who are you? If I may ask'  
Nellie knew who the woman was but just wanted to have a reason to scratch her eyes out  
'Lucy barker his wife?'  
'O I don't know any barker sorry'  
'Alright you little whore' Lucy said and she went out the door  
Nellie saw she was walking upstairs

Nellie waited a minute  
and she took a Rolling pin and went upstairs  
Nellie opened the door towards Sweeney's shop  
'Hi hunny what is it?'  
Nellie walked towards Sweeney and gave him a kiss  
she looked over at Lucy and saw Lucy was looking mad  
'Nothing this woman was just talking about a her lost man'  
'Aw I am sorry dear' Nellie said  
'Thank you' Lucy  
'But you don't have to come with your problems to us but you have to see a Psychiatrist' Nellie said  
'Not so mean my pet'  
'WHAT DID YOU SAY' Lucy started to scream  
'Calm down dear!' Nellie knew what she wanted and that it would happen  
Lucy ran towards Nellie  
Nellie took her Rolling pin but she was to late  
Lucy pushed Nellie with her head on the chair  
Nellie couldn't do anything she just felt she was bleeding and passed out

**=] I thought it would be kind of cool...  
O and I DIDN'T passed the exam = [just like all my class mates we all failed  
so I've got enough time now =] to update**


	33. Chapter 33: Where Am I

Nellie woke up she was looking around her  
she saw Sweeney sitting on a chair in the corner  
'what happened?' Nellie asked  
she didn't remember anything  
'you and Lucy had a fight and' Sweeney stopped and took a deep breath and started and talked further 'She pushed you and you bumped your head against a chair and you passed out'  
'And after that?' Nellie wanted to know it all  
'She kicked you in to the stomach' Nellie saw there was a tear coming in Sweeney his eyes  
'What's wrong Sweeney'  
'You were pregnant for a few weeks and thanks to her we lost the baby'

Nellie felt like she was stabbed in her back  
She wanted a child so bad  
But now she lost her own child  
she started to cry  
'Is there something?' Sweeney asked  
'Can I ever get a child now?'  
'The doctor said she didn't kick in any vital parts so I think so'  
'And did anything else happened?'  
'Yes after she kicked you in the stomach I… I Killed her'  
She saw Sweeney was avoiding to look at her  
'I don't care about that honey you did it for me so that's so sweet'

Sweeney stood up and walked to wards Nellie  
He gave Nellie a kiss on her mouth  
'You don't have to worry I can care for myself when you are in the hospital'  
'What? Do I need to stay here? How long?'  
'a week the doctor said'  
Nellie didn't like it  
It was just so weird  
Nellie closed her eyes and felt asleep


	34. Chapter 34: He

Nellie could finally go home  
she had spend a week in the hospital  
she hated it there it the smell of death was around there  
she was glad that she could leave today  
Sweeney was staying almost whole day with Nellie  
he was there when she fell asleep and when she woke up  
she just loved him so much  
He killed the woman who killed their child  
she loved him  
Nellie changed into her dress and left  
Sweeney was waiting at home  
Nellie walked outside and there stood Sweeney

'I thought I should walk with you' he said  
'That's so nice of you!'  
Sweeney grabbed Nellie's suitcase  
'You're such a gentleman!'  
'Thank you my pet'  
'I love you so much'  
'Tonight you can sleep in one bed with me again'  
Nellie knew what Sweeney wanted but she acted like she didn't know  
'For what?'  
'You know so we can have some fun?'  
Nellie knew what he meant  
'you little devil'  
Nellie saw a woman with a child walk on the other sidewalk  
she felt so empty inside  
'I want a child' Nellie said to Sweeney  
'I know my love but you just have to wait! You are too weak now!'  
Sweeney opened the door of the Pie shop  
'Here we are my love'  
Nellie walked towards her bed


	35. Chapter 35: Please

Nellie stood in the kitchen  
she was making breakfast  
Sweeney didn't want her to work because of the fight between Lucy And Nellie  
She Thought she was strong enough to work  
Nellie saw Sweeney was coming in  
'Hi Love'  
'What Are you doing?'  
'Making breakfast why?'  
'You need to rest Nellie!'  
'No I feel fine'  
Sweeney walked to Nellie and grabbed her shoulder  
'No Nellie you need to sit down'  
'I take good care of myself and I feel that it's good to work!'  
'NO NELLIE! SIT!'  
Nellie was getting scared but she refused to sit down  
'no I need to work!'  
Nellie felt Sweeney was mad but she didn't care  
'NELLIE SIT DOWN OR I'LL MAKE YOU SIT!'  
Nellie walked to the chair she didn't wanted to be hurt by Sweeney

Sweeney took over what Nellie begun  
Nellie just sat on the chair Sweeney didn't talk to her  
Nellie wanted to get some Plates and walked to the cupboard where they stood  
'Nellie WHAT DID I SAID!'  
'That I need to sit?'  
'SO PLEASE GO AND SIT ON YOUR BLOODY ASS'  
'No I am getting plates'  
Sweeney turned around towards Nellie  
Nellie saw he had this look in his eyes that he was getting mad  
He grabbed Nellie by her throat  
she couldn't breathe  
'No Sweeney please'  
Sweeney let her go and walked out of the kitchen and walked to his barber shop

She was to scared now  
She didn't wanted to work  
she walked to her bed and laid down and felt asleep


	36. Chapter 36: Something

Nellie woke up  
it was almost dinner time  
She walked to the kitchen for something to drink  
Nellie saw Sweeney stand in the kitchen  
she was scared of Sweeney  
She turned around  
'Hi Nellie'  
he heard her  
'Hi Sweeney'  
'I am sorry of what I've done to you Nellie please forgive me!'  
Nellie believed him he said it with a loving sound in his voice  
Nellie walked towards Sweeney and gave him a kiss  
'I love you Nellie'  
'I love you too'

Nellie walked to the chair and sat down  
She loved watching Sweeney cook  
when the meal was done they ate in silent's  
she only looked at him and she wanted to know what he thought  
but she couldn't guess it  
she wanted to sleep again  
when they were done they did the dishes together  
'Nellie go and lay down please'  
'Alright My love are you coming later?'  
'Yes I need to do something'

Nellie walked to the bed room  
And laid down  
she looked at the ceiling till Sweeney came in  
'Hi Love' Sweeney said when he came in  
'Hi Sweeney'  
Sweeney came and lie next to her  
The moon shinned through the curtains right on Nellie's face  
'You look so beautiful in the moon light you knew that'  
Nellie blushed  
'It's true Nellie!'  
'Thank you Sweeney'  
Nellie laid down her head on Sweeney's chest  
Sweeney was playing with Nellie's hair  
and Nellie felt asleep


	37. Chapter 37: Don't Do It

Nellie was lying in bed she was wide awake  
she looked at the ceiling  
Sweeney laid his hand on her belly  
She looked at him  
he was in sleep  
she looked at him  
Nellie stroke his cheek  
He woke up  
'Oh I am so sorry my love I didn't mean to wake you up sorry'  
Sweeney rubbed his eyes and glared at Nellie  
'sorry? For what?'  
'That I woke you up'  
no you didn't Nellie! I didn't sleep  
Nellie didn't believed him but she acted like she did

Sweeney kissed Nellie on her cheek  
'Do you know you're so beautiful?'  
'You say that all the time!'  
'But I really mean it!'  
'yes I bel..'  
Nellie couldn't finish her sentence Sweeney just kissed her  
she looked in to his deep dark eyes  
Sweeney stroke her cheek  
and just looked at her  
'Nellie I Love you!'  
'Sweeney I love you to'

Sweeney came closer towards Nellie and started to kiss in her neck  
Nellie couldn't do anything about it but she loved it  
'Sweeney Please don't' Nellie said with some pleasure in her voice  
'You like it don't you?'  
Nellie didn't wanted it but she loved it  
Sweeney climb unto of her  
'Sweeney please get off I don't want it'  
'I know you want it Nellie! Don't lie to me' he said and gave her a kiss  
'NO SWEENEY DON'T' was all Nellie could say before he raped her


	38. Chapter 38: Alcohol

Nellie was sitting on bed  
she felt dirty  
She didn't liked what Sweeney did to her last night  
she wanted to leave him  
But she still loved him  
Maybe she was naive but he Said he loved her  
Nellie walked to the kitchen and she grabbed some gin  
she drank some and went back to the bed room  
Sweeney was upstairs working  
and she had a free day so she could think all over it  
Nellie was thinking of the kind of woman she used to be  
She was so strong No one could ever Hurt her she was always Happy

Nellie Laid down on the bed  
She was scares of Sweeney  
Her Own husband  
She didn't wanted to leave him  
But he couldn't do this ever again  
Nellie started to cry  
she was so empty inside  
No one ever made her felt this way  
she never was so much in Love  
But no one ever abused her  
Nellie didn't know what to do

Nellie took some more gin  
she just felt so good with some gin  
it loosened her a bit  
she felt better about herself  
She knew it was so wrong of her but she needed it  
Nellie drank till she passed out


	39. Chapter 39: We All Deserve To Die

Hi sorry for not updating a few days! But I had to do something for school and stuff xD

Nellie woke up with a giant hangover  
Normally she hadn't one this big!  
so this meant that she really drunk to much gin!  
she was surprised that it was already morning and that she still laid down on the floor  
That Sweeney just let her lie there  
She walked to the bed room  
But as soon she arrived at the door she changed her way towards the bathroom and threw up  
Nellie started to cry  
she didn't wanted to hurt Sweeney  
but she knew she did  
if something happened to him she wouldn't forgive herself for that  
she knew that if she didn't flirted with him the first day that they met  
If she wasn't so honest towards him he wouldn't rape her  
She knew it was all her fault she was so stupid!

Nellie walked crying upstairs  
She needed to speak to Sweeney  
she opened the door and saw Sweeney standing in front of the window  
Nellie walked towards him  
´Sweeney what's wrong my dear?´  
'Nothing except you!' he said while he turned around  
Nellie wanted to say something but she couldn't  
She felt Sweeney slapped her on her cheek  
She turned around towards the table where Sweeney's razors laid  
she grabbed one of them and turned back towards Sweeney  
'If you hit me one more time I'll stab you!'  
Nellie was afraid of what Sweeney would do to her

'I don't care what you do you stupid whore! You're the same as Lucy!'  
Nellie felt Sweeney tried to grab the razor  
'Leave it to me Sweeney! We all deserve to die'  
Nellie wanted to stab Sweeney but she felt Sweeney grabbed the razor out of her hand and stabbed her  
Nellie felt she was losing a lot blood


	40. Chapter 40: It will be hard

**Hi All! Sorry for the long time I didn't update!  
But I had some personnel problems! SO here one of the last chapters!  
I am working on a new story but I need to do a few things first!  
This is a really short one sorry! But I hope you like it The next chapter is the letter Sweeney wrote to her!**

Nellie was awoken  
she looked around her  
She noticed she was back in the hospital!  
she tried to remember what happened  
She didn't knew it anymore  
She saw the doctor walking towards her  
'What happened?' she asked to him  
'Your 'Husband' tried to kill you! He stabbed you with a razor you lost a lot of blood'  
'Where is he now?'  
'The Police found him next to your body. He killed himself he left a note for you'  
'Can I read the note doctor?'  
'No I am sorry you need to rest for a few days!'  
Nellie sighed  
she was wondering why the doctor did this to her  
She now knew Sweeney was dead  
She didn't kill him!  
He killed himself!  
now she didn't tell him she wanted to leave him  
He already left her!  
Nellie felt a pain around a scar where she was stabbed  
she knew she could live on further Without him  
It may be hard for her!  
but she would survive it!


End file.
